smallvillefanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
John Jones
John Jones '''(born '''J'onn J'onnz) is a super-powered alien from the planet Mars, and is the planet's sole survior. He currently works in Metropolis as a Lieutenant Homicide Detective for the Metropolis Police Department and is a part-time member of Clark Kent's team of heroes. History John was born on Mars. As an adult, he met a Martian female, married her, and together had a daughter. John would often leave his planet Mars and go to the planet Krypton to converse with the House of El dynasty, and would aid scientist Jor-El in capturing and imprisoning rogue aliens, casting them into the dimension wormhole called the Phantom Zone which was designed and built by Jor-El, creating his reputation as an extraterrestrial intergalactic bounty hunter. After a group of Kryptonian scientists conducted an experiment, resulting in the creation of an ill lab creation called Bizarro, and it was abused, resulting in its cold nature, which forced John help Jor-El trap him in the Phantom Zone, seeing the potential danger his presence would cause. John also made trips to Kandor and according to Kara Kent, he cast Zor-El and her from their home, forming a wedge between them. Before krypton was fully destroyed, Jor-El asked John to watch over his son Kal-El, and requested that he be a watchful guardian, to which John faithfully agreed. S ometime later, due to unknown catastrophic circumstances, the entire Martian race was destroyed, leaving him the sole survivor of Mars. John, remembering his vow, stayed in space and watched over Clark as soon after he was found and adopted by Jonathan and Martha Kent. Observing his promise to the deceased Jor-El, he finally directly intervenes when Clark's life was in danger at the docks, while Clark fought the phantom Aldar. John had saved Clark on several other occasions since making his presence known to him in late 2006 and is there to give him advice and guidance in Jor-El's absence. Since then, he shows up to help Clark whenever a situation gets too much for him to handle. He made the ultimate sacrifice in the fall of 2008 saving Clark's life again by flying him into the sun and giving up his own powers to restore Clark's. He got a job as a homicide detective for the Metropolis Police Department due to his powers being taken away by the sun. John's powers were recently returned to him by Doctor Fate who transported him to Mars, sacrificing his own life in the process and allowing himself to be killed by the villainous Icicle. It appeared as if he contacted and communicated with Dr. Virgil Swann through satellite transmissions. Powers and Abilities 'Martian abilites' *'Super Strength': John's Martian genes make him incredibly strong. With his strength, he can hurt other aliens, and easily overpower and kill humans as well as metahumans, and can lift extremely heavy objects. He is naturally weaker than Kryptonians. *'Super speed': John can move and maneuver or react at hyper-sonic speeds. While running and or flying, John generally generates a stream of red light. *'Invulnerability': John possesses a very high durability threshold, making him highly resistant to damage, and can withstand bullets, however, high-tier aliens like Kryptonians can hurt him tremendously. *'Flight': John can defy the laws of gravity, allowing him to hover, levitate, or even maneuver in the air at will. *'Healing factor': When the right amount of force is applied, he can be injured. He can heal himself from virtually any wound but this only works outside of Earth's atmosphere for unkown reasons. *'Telepathy': John can communicate using his mind, even allowing him to enter another being's mind.' *'Memory manipulation': John is capable of manipulating memory. While the full extent of this ability is unkown, he was shown to be able to erase one's memories. *'Shapeshifting': John can alter his mass, density, and shape into virtually anything. He rarely uses his true form to communicate, instead he uses his human guise. *'Intangibility:' John has the ability to comflauge his body to his surroundings, when used, a green aura appears and his eyes glow red. *'Invisibility: '''John has the ability to phase his body through any object or allow any object to pass through his body. *'Martian Vision:' John can shoot beams of heat from his eyes. *'Heat Manipulation:' John can emit high heat through his hand which can kill super-strong individuals such as Aldar. *'Super Stamina:' John can fly and run for longer periods of time than most beings. 'Skills *'Hand to Hand Combat - '''As a detective, John had to use this skill to engage criminals without assistance from his Martian Abilities. *'Multi-Lingualist- John is fluent in multiple languages including English, Martian and Kryptonian. *'Investigative Skills' - John was able to quickly earn the rank Detective, and was able to uncover the secret behind Checkmate. Vulnerabilites John is extremely vulnerable to fire of any kind, and prolonged exposure to it can, as shown when he flies Clark into the sun, remove his powers and abilities permanently unless he contacts Mars' inner atmosphere somehow, as shown when his abilities are restored when Dr. fate teleports him to Mars. Additionally, John is afraid of fire. In Clark's hallucination, "John" was frightened by the flame of a lighter. Later, Amanda Waller was able to neutralize him by placing him within a "fire cage" with the bars made out of fire. Despite the close proximity of fire, he was still able to shapeshift and appear as Agent Waller, proving him capable of using his abilities in the presence of fire. John's healing factor is also inhibited while under Earth's atmosphere, possibly because of the high quantities of oxygen in the air. John is vulnerable to some physical attacks, proving that Martian damage resistance to be lower than a Kryptonian's. When Bizarro possessed a human, he was able to rip a hole in John's abdomen. Close contact with the yellow sun seems to strip Martian Manhunter of all his powers. When he had to fly Clark into the sun to restore his powers, Martian Manhunter lost his powers, most likely due to his weakness of fire; but John decided Clark's destiny was greater than his own. His powers were later restored by Doctor Fate, by sending him temporarily to Mars. Physical Appearence John, while in his true martian form, appears as a humanoid-like creature that has dark green skin, and has red eyes. According to a document written by Sylvester Pemberton, John is 6'7 and weighs 256 pounds. He usually doesn't use his true form to interact, but instead, appears as an African American male (somewhere in his forties), and in this form, is often seen wearing either a black or blue leather jacket, light brown shirt and dark trousers In his final appearences, he was seen wearing a blue short collard leather trenchcoat a green shirt with a red double shoulder holster with two twin silver colored pistols under his jacket, a brown belt, black trousers and black shoes. It is known that John has many inhuman organs and organic matter inside him because he is an extraterrestrial.When John saves Clark from Aldar, he leaves an inhuman hand-print on the Zoner's back. When Dr. Emil Hamilton conducts a diagnosis and later a procedure he finds out that John has alien organs. Category:Non-canon